


The Bet. (Hook, Line and Sinker.)

by Samauke09



Series: Hook, Line and Sinker [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Other, Play Fighting, Real Life, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: Ever since Itachi and Deidara had met, they always seem to want to bet on stuff. Who will win this...who will win that. While in the cafeteria Deidara gets the bright idea to make a bet with Itachi on which of their brothers will confess first before the ball drops on New Years.





	The Bet. (Hook, Line and Sinker.)

“Hey Itachi,” Deidara spoke his eyes watching the scene before him from across the cafeteria and grabbed the dark haired man’s attention from the book he was studying.

“What is it?” he asked, setting the pen down in the middle of the book and looked up.

“When is your brother going to balls up and fuck my little brother, hm?” He pointed to the scene behind him and Itachi's head followed. “There is so much sexual tension between those two it’s dreadful.”

“Oh lord here we go.” Sasori laid his head down on the table next to the blonde. “Im not in this one today.”

The two watched from the table they sat, at Deidara's younger brother Naruto grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and jerking him forward till their faces were mere inches apart. They could see Narutos mouth moving a mile a minute and the smirk that was featured on the Uchihas face was making him even more irritated. It seems they had been this way since they were kids and living across the street from one another didn’t help either.

When Deidara's father was stationed back in Konoha where he met Kushina they decided to settle in one of the upper class neighborhoods which just so happened to be the Uchiha district. For the first few years the Uchihas and the Namikazes didn’t know each other even though their houses were right across the street from one another till the little blonde boy brought a friend home from school named Sasuke. The pain in the ass if Deidara had to say anything about it.

Over the years the Uchihas accepted the Namikazes as one of their own even though their hair and complexion was much different than those around them, they didn’t seem to mind but we aren’t focusing on the history between the two families today…no the older teens were focused on the two at this very moment. When Naruto raised his fist Deidara and Itachi both rose from the table about to make their way across the room till the pink haired girl punched Naruto, sending him a couple of steps away from the raven haired boy.

In annoyance the two teenagers sat back down at the table. Somewhat happy that the pink haired girl fixed the problem before they had to intervene.

“Your brother is making my hair fall out.” Deidara ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out a clump of hair and sat it on Itachi's book. “Do you see this shit? My beautiful hair is falling out more and more. Sooner or later im going to look like one punch man.” He pointed, “All I hear when I get home is Sasuke this…Sasuke that. Im tired of hearing your brother’s name in my house and he doesn’t even fucking live there. Im sure you don’t hear the same bullshit Itachi.” He groaned. “It would be different if Sasukes name was in…like moans but it’s not.”

Itachi sat there for a minute before laughing, “No…” he shook his head, “…No I don’t and please don’t ever make me imagine that again.”

“Fuck off Uchiha.” Deidara glared.

“Well now that that is over, Mom wants to know if you are coming to the New Year’s party?” Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded, “Since I am going to be here, yeah I am coming over. What about you Sasori?” He looked to the redhead that had his head still lying on the table.

“Yeah I am. The entire group is coming actually.” Sasori muttered into his arm before sitting up. “But Deidara is right about Sasuke and Naruto, either both of them need to wank it out or fuck each other and get it done and over with.”

“See, im not the only person who sees it.” Deidara yelled.

“Are we talking about the sexual tension between dingus and doofus?” Another redhead asked as he sat down beside Deidara on the other side.

Itachi scrunched his eyebrows together, “Dingus and Doofus? Which is which.”

“Naruto is defiantly dingus.” Sasori laughed.

“So Sasuke would be doofus.” Nagato picked up a chicken finger and pointed it at Itachi. “And that’s the way the news goes.”

“How am I just finding out about these nicknames?” Itachi closed his book, apparently studying is way out of his reach.

“Oh we have one for you too.” The blue guy sat beside his best friend, a tray in his hand.

“You do?” He asked.

“Yeah we do,” Pein chuckled with two others as they sat down at the round table they always sat during their lunch.

“What is mine?” The Uchiha asked.

“No face.” Deidara laughed and bit into his apple.

“Why am I just hearing about these nicknames? Why the hell am I no face?” Itachi frowned,

“It’s because you never have an expression on your face.” Sasori laughed, “All you Uchihas look the same.”

“What look?” Itachi asked.

“Like you would rather be anywhere then where you are.” Deidara pointed his apple at Itachi who was making the face. “You’re doing it right now…no face.”

“Who else has nicknames at this damn table?” Itachi looked to each of them, but Konan took the lead.

“Well,” Konan pointed to Sasori, “That’s puppet,” Deidara was next, “Blondie,” she pointed to Nagato “That’s nag” Kisame “Sharkboy.” Itachi was next, “No face.”

“And then we have the twins.” Nagato shrugged. “Well there is Hidan but we couldn’t figure out a name for him.”

“Masochist.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

“I would go along the lines of Sadistic; Blondie.” A voice said from behind him and Deidara frowned.

“How about pain in the ass.” He leaned back to look up at Hidan.

“That will work.” He nodded and ruffled Deidara's hair before taking a seat. “This will be the last fucking day we will be together till the party isn’t it.”

Kisame looked up at him, he noticed the hint of sadness in the man’s voice, “Are you going to cry Hidan?”

“Fuck you Sharkboy. Noone would miss your big blue ass.”

“Yes they would” He smirked. “Can’t say the same for you though.”

Hidan flipped him off. “Everyone would miss my ass.”

Deidara ignored the bickering between Hidan and Kisame and turned his attention back to Itachi. “Let’s make a bet.”

“A bet?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, we have been doing this for a while, why not now. They are past their puberty stages and both are sixteen so they should know their feelings by now.” He leaned across the table towards him. “What do you think, Itachi-san?”

Itachi lowered his eyes at the blonde. “What kind of bet?”

“If your little brother confesses to Naruto before the ball drops on New Year’s Eve, You will be my servant for the entire month of January.”

“But what if Naruto confesses to Sasuke before the ball drops.” Itachi asked, but he already knew where this was going and for once he didn’t want to bet.

“Then I will get to be yours.” He grinned. “And to make it interesting ill even throw in the French maid outfit that I wore last year for Halloween.”

“Oh shit, I want to see this.” Sasori pulled out his wallet and threw a 20 on the table. “I bet 20 on Sasuke.” He chuckled, “I want to see Itachi in a French maid outfit.”

Hidan threw down a few hundreds, “As do I.”

Konan threw down a ten.

Kisame tossed a fifty on the table.

The twins threw down forty.

Nagato threw down a twenty as well.

“I feel betrayed.” Itachi frowned.

“You can feel more betrayed when you are wearing that maid’s outfit.” Deidara winked.

////

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sasuke listened to the argument between Kiba and Naruto about the latest Star wars movie from his table. He didn’t understand why Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu insisted on sitting at this table next to the group of loud mouth annoyances but he would admit that is was entertaining.

During the intensiveness of the argument Sasuke would catch himself watching Naruto, the way his eyes would shift side to side when he was thinking of a good come back or how he would get in Kiba’s face when he knew he was right. He smirked with a chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest but not before Naruto had noticed. His attention turning from Kiba to Sasuke.

“You got something to input pretty boy?” Naruto taunted and Sasukes eyes snapped open.

_Did he just call me a pretty boy?_

“Actually I do. Its apparent you aren’t a true star wars fan because it in The Empire Strikes Back,” Sasuke began hopping down from the table, “The Millennium Falcon wasn’t able to outrun the imperials to get to Cloud City because the Falcon was having problems with the hyper-Drive. If you would pay attention Dobe you would have known this. So Kiba-“

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt halting what he was about to say and pulled him closer to his face. “Don’t call me Dobe you bastard.”

“What are you going to do if I do?” Sasuke teased, a smirk still adoring his lips.

“I will punch you in that pretty mouth of yours.” He warned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes because he knew Naruto wouldn’t do it for real, “Do---be.”

Naruto drew his hand back ready to punch Sasuke but something connected with the side of his face and he released Sasuke. His body thumping to the ground at narutos feet. Naruto moved his jaw a couple of times to make sure it was still connected to his skull and turned to the culprit.

“Ow Sakura.” He rubbed his jaw, “What was that for?”

“How dare you try to punch Sasuke-kun?” She glared and held out her hand to Sasuke but he ignored her and stood up, dusting his pants off. “Sasuke doesn’t have time for your childish games idiot.”

“Hn.”

“Im not done with you.” Naruto glared at him, “I will meet you in the street infront of our houses.”

“You wish.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I can take you anywhere anytime usuratonkachi”

“You aint going to fight shit Naruto.” Kiba inputted his head bobbing with each word.

“Shut it dog breath or I will opted Sasuke out for you.” He glared at him from the other side of the raven.

“Im so scared.” He taunted him.

“Did this argument really start over Star wars?” Sai asked, looking between the three boys. “I thought it would be because you all have small penises.”

Choji, one of the biggest quarterbacks you will ever meet burst into a fit of laughter. Noone understood why Sai was obsessed with people’s penises and none of them wanted to find out either. Shika, the man to his left shoved his hands in his hoody pocket and leaned his head back in a groan.

“You two are as troublesome as ever.” He exhaled. “This is our last day before vacation, can’t we all get along?”

“That word isn’t in Narutos vocabulary Shika.” Ino sat down at the table.

“Sasuke are you really going to let him talk to you this way?” Karin continued from the other table.

“Karin you know this is how they work.” Suigetsu commented, “They have a little fight than the lovers are just fine for a few weeks.”

“We are not lovers.” Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

“Whatever,” Suigetsu stood up and grabbed his backpack as the bell rang, “Keep telling yourselves that.”

////

They were already a week into their vacation, Christmas eve and Christmas day had already came and went but Sasuke had yet to give the present he had ordered for Naruto to him. He didn’t know if it was the right time either. When they were kids they were inseparable, always at each other’s side and doing things together. But Sasuke hadn’t been looking for a friendship when he had seen the hyperactive blonde from his window the day the Namikazes moved into the house across the street.

 He heard him from his open window first and the voice had his six year old mind curious, so when he ventured from his video games to the window he watched the weird kid bouncing every which way across the front yard, he became more and more curious and when the day came that they had finally met. Sasukes curiosity became sometime more and it only grew with time. He never thought he would grow to love an idiot but you know they say big surprises come in small packages.

To hide his feelings he used irritation to get a reaction out of the blonde so that he would have to interact with him even if that moment was in a threatening manner. He knew he had been in love with the blonde idiot since the first time he seen him out the window but yet he denied with everything because he knew the same feeling wouldn’t be returned. Instead he would remain the stoic bastard he always was and keep them hidden. Deep….Deep inside.

“Why do you look so deep in thought little brother?” Itachi looked between his brother and the tv. “Sasuke, you're running into a wall.”

“Oh shit.” Sasuke paused the game as Itachi took a seat on the bed next to him. “I was just thinking is all Itachi.”

“It looked like you were spacing out more than anything.” He chuckled. “You can talk to me you know.”

With his brothers last words Naruto popped up into his mind. He was always saying that, it was like his catch phrase.

“Yeah I know but I don't think I want to speak about this.” He commented.

“I see and I understand. You will come to me when you are ready.” He frowned and thought of that stupid maids outfit Deidara had been sending pictures of all week popped up into his head so he changed the subject. “We have to host the New Year’s party ourselves apparently.”

Sasukes head jerked towards his brother. “What? Why isn't mom and dad doing it?”

“Kushina and Minato have invited our parents to Paris to spend the New Year. Mother told me they are leaving tonight.” Itachi smiled at him, “Father said we can still throw the party but it has to be cleaned before they come home on the eighth.”

“What’s the point in having a party if it will just be us?” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Actually it won’t.” Itachi grinned. “I have already sent out a mass text to everyone we are friends with. The party is still on and it’s bring your own booze.”

“We are a bunch of teenager’s brother. I doubt anyone will bring their own.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Hn, apparently you haven’t met the people I hang out with,” He crossed his arms. “You would be surprised.”

////

Deidara ran into his brother’s room while dancing to his headphone music. His hips swaying from side to side in heat with the bass and he pointed at Naruto who was watching him dumbfound. Tonight was the night and he was going to make sure that Sasuke confessed to Naruto first. Maybe these two idiots didn’t see the love connection but Deidara seen it and so did everyone else. They even took it so far as to bet on it.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked, pausing the game he was playing.

“Why aren't you ready?” He shouted over the music before pulling a headphone out.

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Itachi and Sasuke are still having the new year’s party.” He yelled from the closet while looking through narutos clothing to find him something to wear.

“Im not going to a party.” he huffed, “Im staying home and playing modern warfare with Kiba and Shino online.” he picked up his headset.

“Yes you are going to that damn party. You are going to drink, make a wish when the balls drops and hope that it comes true. Shit you might even get a new year’s kiss or get laid. Either one will work.” Deidara declared, coming from the closet with a pair of tight black pants and a horrid orange shirt. “You are to wear this and besides Kiba and Shino are supposed to be there. Itachi has already send me the guest list, they were in the text message.”

“You don’t need to meddle in my nonexistent love life im doing pretty well on my own.” Naruto eyeballed the clothing, giving up. “And why do I have to wear that?”

“Because I said. We leave in an hour hurry up.” He smiled and threw the cloths at Naruto, not allowing him anytime to protest.

In an hours’ time, Deidara waited for his little brother at the bottom of the stairs, a small bag from his parents liquor cabinet that he had been hiding for a while twirling around in his hand. When Itachi messaged him, saying that the party was still on he knew he had to get him and his little brother over to the Uchihas house. The bet was still on and Deidara was determined to win as was everyone who took the same bet. There were going to be no parents and they wouldn't have to hide their drinking in stupid red cups. They would be able to drink from the bottle and not feel remorse about it.

After the bet was placed, Deidara handed the money over to Konan to keep say till the bet was fulfilled. The day before Christmas, Itachi had come over asking about the bet, a problem rising from both of them. What it neither of them confessed. After much debate, the entire group decided on giving the money back each person who betted if the bet wasn’t fulfilled.

“Fucking aye...Naruto are you ready?” Deidara yelled, up the stairs.

“Keep your panties on im fucking coming jeeze?” Naruto rolled his eyes.

Deidara smiled to himself, his little brother was dressed in the outfit he wanted him too, something that would catch his ravens eye. He knew the youngest Uchiha had a secret and that secret was he was in love with his little brother and he wanted them to be happy even if he had to push both of them in the right direction.

“How did you know I was wearing panties?” Deidara teased, just to get a reaction from his brother.

“I didn't.” He shivered, “But thanks for the image.”

“Want to know what color th-- Deidara tried to finish but Naruto had already bolted out of the door towards the Uchihas house across the street. Deidara followed behind him shortly, flashing Itachi a smile as he entered the house on his way towards the kitchen to place the booze on the counter. When he turned around Itachi was behind him, the same smirk plastered on his face from earlier.

“I see you made him come.” Itachi chuckled.

“He wanted to stay and play video games but I made him come.” He nodded, his body pressed up against Itachi’s so they could whisper. “So how are we going to do this?”

“I was just planning on them getting drunk and thrown into each other.” He laughed.

Deidara rolled his eyes. “Are you shitting me? That was your plan.”

“What else are we supposed to do?” He asked, “It’s clear those two tards love one another just don't want to show it.”

“Or they don't know how to show it.” Deidara shrugged his shoulders and took a step away when another person walked into the kitchen. “Im sure we will figure it out, but first I need a drink.”

For the first part of the night, more and more people showed up. The entire kitchen was littered with booze, each room on the lower half of the house was filled with teenagers and college kids that Itachi and Sasuke knew. After Naruto text Shino and Kiba asking them if they were coming to the party at the Uchiha house, they showed with their friends a few moments later with drinks in their hands and Naruto felt more at ease. He had Sasuke there, but the bastard could only be entertainment for so long before Naruto became bored.

From the stairs Deidara was talking with Konan and Sasori about the few college courses they were enrolled in before the sight of Kiba grabbing Naruto and Sasuke, pulling them both into the living room where a couple of tables were set up. He knew that drunk Uno and Battle shots were being played as well as other games but he really wanted to see this. He glanced at the close, by passing the middle of their conversation and headed down the stairs. It was only 10:30 which gave enough time for Naruto and Sasuke to get at least tipsy.

“Deidara over here.” Itachi waved to him from behind the table the boys. Deidara picked up two more beers, floating around the table and handed a fresh one to Itachi.

“So where we at.” Deidara asked, popping the top.

“Sasuke three shots, Naruto four.” He filled him in.

“We will see how this game flows.” Deidara grinned, “Get ready to loose no face.”

“You wish blondie.” Itachi challenged.

////

“You're being a loser,” Kiba shoved a shot in his hand, “Take the damn shot Naruto. I didn't give up an entire night of playing MW for this bullshit.”

Naruto took the shot, his eyes looking down at the glass. This would be his eighth shot for that game. He fucking hates Uno. “You own me dog breathe.”

Kiba smirked, clinking his shot glass with Narutos and both of them downed the burning liquid. They had been playing drunken Uno for an hour now and Naruto was losing because of Kiba. His vision was already becoming somewhat blurry and his body was on fire but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sasuke from across the table. His cheeks were flustered and he was swaying a bit when he would look up from his cards.

He has to keep his anger under control or it would run through him like a bat out of hell at the site of the pink haired teenager beside him, she had been clinging to his arm the entire night and he desperately wanted it to be him but how could he. He knew Sasuke would reject him besides Sasuke was straight even though all his life that Naruto knew him anyway he had never had a girlfriend or even remotely interested in someone.

“Draw four Shino.” Ino hiccupped and everyone grabbed their beer bottles. “Okay we can’t put them down until Shino puts his bottle down.”

“Just to get us more drunk.” Sai rolled his eyes, “Hurray!”

“Those are the rules Sasuke wannabe.” Sakura spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke picked up their beer bottles, bringing opening to their lips and tilt their heads back. Shino guzzled the remaining liquor in his bottle before slamming the bottle on the table which indicated that everyone else could set their bottles down as well.

“I would keep going but it everyone looks to be at their limits” Shino laughed.

 From behind them, Itachi and Deidara were standing close, a low conversation between the two while they glanced at their brothers every now and again. When Sasuke stood up from the table, shaking the pink haired girl from his arm, he threw his cards down in defeat.

“I fo—old.” Sasuke burped.

“Sasuke-kun where you going?” Sakura tried to grab his hand but Sasuke smacked her hand away. “As faa—r from yyo-uu as me caa(burp)nn.”

Itachi waited till his little was heading up the stairs before leaning down to Naruto once the game was done. His chin rested on Narutos shoulder, lips close to the blondes ear so only he could hear him.

“Sasuke needs you.” He lied, “He is up in his room.”

Naruto stood from the table, take a few of the shots that were sitting on the table before heading in the direction Sasuke went not noticing his brother or Itachi following behind a few steps. He touched the wall to guide himself up the stairs, when he looked up he caught site of Sasuke entering his room, he slowed his pace while the room spun. Even if he fell down the stairs Itachi and Deidara would have been able to catch him since they were quote…unquote not following the blonde.

“You two are like stalkers.” Sasori muttered at Deidara as they passed.

“Shut it Sasori.” Deidara growled in a low voice. “You want me to win this damn bet as much as I do.”

 Naruto lightly knocked on Sasukes door, waiting for him to answer and when he didn’t hear anything he invited himself in. If Sasuke needed him as Itachi said, he knew he shouldn’t keep him waiting.

"What did y—ou wannt S’uke?” Naruto burped and opened the door the entire way.

“I didn't ask for you.” Sasuke glared at him amazed he was able to make that full sentence and took off his jacket, throwing it on his bed. “Its fuu-ccking hot doow—n thee-re.”

Naruto raised his eyebrow, Sasuke was drunk and a naughty thought popped up in his head as he closed the door. “It’s almost midnight. Are you going to come down and watch the ball drop?”

Sasuke shook his head, “Too tiiree-d.” He said.

“Well I don't want you to feel left out, your brother is throwing a raging party downstairs.” Naruto took a seat at the end of his bed on the floor and turned on the TV. He sat his drink beside him, flipping through a few channels till he landed on the MTV special that was at times square.

 “I ddon-t care ab—out a shi-tt parky.” He mumbled, as he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly slipped down till he was sitting on the floor with Naruto. The room spun around him and he quickly closed his eyes trying to bring himself back to normal but with the alcohol running through his system only made him lean against Naruto while both of them continued to watch the TV.

“Sasuke are you okay?” Naruto asked.

“I think...im gonna- he quickly stood up, holding his mouth while he ran to the attached bathroom and slammed the door shut. He kneeled in front of the toilet, his hair hanging in the bowl while he hurled the contents of his stomach, everything he drank from the games splattering into the water. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much but he couldn't help it. With the annoying pink girl attached to his arm all night and Karin giving him shit for it, he just wanted to forget for a while. To let his mind ease from everything…even Naruto.

He heard Naruto knock on the door. His muffled voice asking if he was alright or if he needed any help.

“Go aw--ay” Sasuke muttered and heaved, fingers gripping the porcelain. “Im fine.”

“Sasuke im not going to go anywhere unless I know you are okay.” Naruto said to the door and he jiggled the handle to see if it was unlocked.

“I said (heave) go away.” He gasped.

Naruto popped the door open, picking the lock with his debit card, crouching at Sasukes side and pulling his hair back while he continued to puke. Sasuke tried to push Naruto away from him, the first three tries he missed till he touched Narutos chest and pushed him away causing him to fall backward against the cabinet, his hair falling back into the bowl.

“Sasuke what is wrong with you, im just trying to help.” He snapped. “Can’t you see you need my help?”

“I don’t need your fucking help.” He finally said a full sentence even though he was angry.

“That’s what friends do though. Why won’t you let me help you?” Naruto protested trying to touch Sasuke but he slapped his hand away once more.

“Because you’re annoying and irritating.” He answered, while flushing the toilet and standing up. Touching the wall to steady himself. The after taste of puke and alcohol strong on his breath and he felt disgusted.

Naruto tried to look as offended as he could, with the liquor running through Sasuke he knew that the raven wasn’t himself so he didn’t allow the words to cut deep...well too deep. He watched Sasuke stagger towards him, his tooth brush in his hand and Naruto stayed leaning against the cabinet while he brushed his teeth.

“Do I really annoying you that much?” Naruto asked and slowly stood up.

“Yes you do.” Sasuke nodded, leaning down and spitting out the toothpaste.

“Well I don’t think you are annoying.” Naruto locked eyes with him in the mirror trying to keep the conversation going but when Sasuke looked away, Naruto left the bathroom heading towards his bedroom door since the other was raging. “Well since you think that im annoying, I guess I’ll back down stairs to the party and annoy someone else. Have fun alone.”

Naruto wasn’t able to take it out of the door before he was pulled back in and slammed against the wood. Sasuke pinned him to the door, his arms on either side of the blonde while a glint of something Naruto couldn’t place was in his eyes. He gulped nervously. He had never seen his side of Sasuke before. He felt so small with the other glaring at him even though they were the same height.

“Sas—uuke” Naruto stuttered and he clasped his hands infront of him, “What aar—ee yo-uu---

“Shut up.” Sasuke ordered.

///

“Do you think it’s working?” Deidara whispered at Sasukes door.

“I don't know.” Itachi giggled, “Noone can hear because of your big ass mouth Deidara.”

“I (hiccup) don't have a big ass mouth.” Deidara frowned. “You have never complained.”

“Hey” Itachi pulled him closer by a head lock. “Noone is supposed to know about that.”

“What?” Deidara smiled, “That you took it in the butt one time.”

Sasori fell to the floor at the top of the stairs, his laughter ringing out in the hallway. “Oh my god, Itachi took it up the butt.” He held his stomach while he laughed.

“Fuck off Sasori” Itachi glared at him before pressing his face against the door. He felt the handle jiggle and panic set in. He grabbed Deidara by the wrist pulling him down the hall away from Sasukes door, waiting for one of them to exit but when the door slammed shut he poked his head around the wall to make sure noone was there. “I think the coast is clear.”

“You don't say.” Deidara rolled his eyes and drug Itachi back down the hall towards his door and pressed his face against the wood. “We have come this far, they better fucking do something.” He whispered.

“You just want to win the bet.” Itachi growled lowly.

“Afraid of me winning Ita?” Deidara teased while pressing his ear to the door.

“No.” he snapped.

“It’s okay to be a looooser” Deidara sang lowly.

////

“Sasuke what are-?

“I can’t take it anymore.” Sasuke began finally coming to the realization that he was in love with this blonde dobe. He just wanted the truth to come out and the alcohol was helping him even though he felt like he was going to puke again from the nerves, “I can’t keep this feeling locked away anymore.”

“What feeling.” Naruto whispered.

“This uncontrollable urge to want to be around you all the time.” He stated, “To stare at you, to make you angry so you will interact with me, to see you smile and laugh. I love you Naruto. I always have.” He removed his hand from the door to lightly touch Narutos cheek and his thumb stroked along a sharp jaw line. “I have loved you since we were-

“Sasuke what did you say?” Naruto interrupted him by holding his hand up.

Sasuke breathed out, the effects of the alcohol still running through his system. He was completely aware of what he had said and for Naruto to ask him to repeat it. Did he really not hear him or did he just want to hear him say it again.

“I said I loved you. I have loved you since we were kids, I just didn’t know how to tell you.” He said once more, a relief washing over him that he was finally able to say it and Naruto leaned up, capturing his lips in a hot kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck pulling him closer. He could taste the hint of mint from Sasukes toothpaste and he nipped at the others bottom lip a bit rough till the raven opened his mouth in a gasp giving Naruto the perfect moment to shove his tongue inside. With their tongues clashing against one another Naruto switched their positions, pushing Sasuke up against the door and his hands running down Sasukes chest to the hem of his shirt.

“Sasuke.” Naruto rested his forehead against Sasukes while his hand snuck underneath the fabric and lightly touched Sasukes stomach. “I feel the same. I always have.”

Sasuke crashed their lips together once again hearing those words slip from Narutos mouth, the last number they heard was 2 from the count down to the New Year that echoed from the TV behind them but they stopped paying attention to it. They were too wrapped up in each other to realize that the ball dropped completely and the sound of fireworks blasted outside over Konoha.

The sound of their wet kisses over powering the TV and when Naruto kissed down Sasukes jaw line to his neck, he threw his head back in a moan. Naruto nibbled at Sasukes earlobe, tongue running down to the nap of his neck before biting down. He felt Sasuke move his head to the side, exposing his neck more and raked his hands through blonde hair.

“Say it again Naruto.” Sasuke moaned, his body pressed into Narutos. “I want to hear it.”

Naruto rose from his neck admiring the dark red and purple mark that illuminated Sasukes pale skin before kissing Sasuke earlobe, “I love you too Sasuke.”

Naruto carried Sasuke to his bed and their lips still locked in a heated kiss, chest smashed against one another as if that was the only contact they needed. He laid Sasuke down gently and Naruto gently grinded his pelvis into Sasukes listening to the moans that sent vibrations through his hears He had always wanted to know what Sasuke sounded like, how he moaned and if he was more vocal then when he was at school. He kissing down Sasukes neck and which each kiss he scooted downward while his hands slide Sasukes shirt up to expose pale skin and continued to kiss down his exposed chest before taking a perked nipple into his mouth, a pierced tongue lapping at the sensitive skin before heading towards Sasukes navel.

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathed when he didn’t get a reaction, his tone was low enough to draw a moan out of anyone but the sound of light snoring caused him to look up at the raven. Sasuke had passed out on him, his chest rising and falling in even breaths and Naruto smiled. Gently he took off Sasuke shoes and positioned him on the side of bed before pulling off his own shoes and shirt, crawling into bed next to Sasuke after turning off the light. He turned on his side, pulling Sasuke against his chest and breathing in his scent before falling sleep himself.

////

Deidara grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt and shook in lightly in excitement. “Ricky ticky Tavy bitch I win. He said it! He said it!!”

Itachi grasped Deidaras wrist to stop him from shaking him. The alcohol running through his system was causing his world to swirl and he closed his eyes for a moment to sturdy himself. He jerked his eyes open at the feeling of something warm pressed against his lips.

“Happy new year’s Itachi.” Deidara smiled releasing his shirt and walking away leaving him dumbfounded and the blonde ran down the hall to the stairs. Their small group was standing at the end of the stairs, apparently all of them heard Deidara was the other parts of the house. Deidara on his high horse stopped in the middle of the empty stairs and began to dance, a small song of (I Win) repeated from his lips.

“Damn so how we all going to see Itachi in the maids outfit?” Sasori asked once Deidara was at the bottom step.

“I’ll take pictures and post them to the group.” Deidara grinned and continued to damn towards the kitchen for more booze.

“You fucked yourself didn’t you?” Kisame asked Itachi.

“Please shoot me?” Itachi pleaded.

Hidan shook his head, “You have to wear the maids outfit first no face.”

////

The next morning Sasuke woke up breath ghosting over the back of his neck sending goosebumps down his arms and back. He didn't remember much of last night or how he got into his own bed with his shoes off and he prayed that the breathing wasn't that pink harlot. Each time he moved, the arms around him tightened and he finally summed up the courage to look down at the pair of tan arms wrapped around his chest.

_-Please not her...please not her_ \- Sasuke thought before slowly looking over his shoulder, _that’s not any fucking better though_. “Oh thank god.” He stated when he seen blonde hair.

“Shut up S’uke.” Naruto muttered releasing Sasuke and rolling over.

Sasuke noticed that Narutos shirt was off, his black jeans riding low on his hips when he turned and he began to hyperventilate as the realization that he and Naruto had had sex. He panicked and scooted towards the headboard till he was far enough away from Naruto as he could be. If he and Naruto had had sex wouldn't his ass hurt...may Sasuke topped and that's why he wasn't in pain. A million possibilities ran through his head but the voice of the other brought his attention to the blonde.

“We didn't do anything.” Naruto muttered. “So you can stop panicking.” He sat up and stretched.

_How did he know I was panicking?_

“Why are you in my bed?” Sasuke asked with a shaky voice.

“You threw up last night and I came up here to check on you.” Naruto sat up and stretched with his arms in the air. He felt a few of his back muscles pop in the process while letting out a relieved groan. “I thought you would be more grateful that I didn’t let you embarrass yourself infront of everyone.”

“That was it?” Sasuke asked ignoring the last part.

Apparently Sasuke didn't remember anything from last night. “Yes that was it.” He nodded, “I wanted to make sure you didn't throw up anymore so I stayed.”

“Hn.” He crossed his arms over his chest returning to the bastard self he always was. “Did I at least get to see the ball drop?”

“Yes you did.” Naruto smirked and stood up, looking for his shirt. He wasn't going to tell him that he was lip locked with himself while the ball dropped or how Sasuke had confessed his feeling for him either because it seemed Sasuke didn't remember any of it. At first he thought maybe it was a dream, that Sasuke really hadn't told him he loved him or how it felt so right for them to be attached to one another but when he seen the dark mark on Sasukes neck he knew it was all real. Maybe he should forget it all, walk out of the room like nothing happened and forget everything that happened between them.

When he found his shirt, he pulled it over catching Sasuke staring at his chest and stomach before looking away quickly with a blush on his face.

“Aren’t you going to thank me at least?” Naruto asked, slipping his shoes on.

“Why would I?”

“I took care of you all night, I even made sure you didn't throw up on yourself.” Naruto sighed, “A simple thank you would suffice.”

“Get out of my house Naruto.” Sasuke looked away.

“I’ll take that as a fuck you. Goodbye Sasuke.” Naruto said gathering his coat and leaving Sasuke room.

Sasuke leaned against his headboard, his knees drawn to his chest while his head rested against his knees. Did Naruto really take care of him all night? Why would he do something like that? The bounce at the end of his bed brought his attention to the blonde that plopped down. Naruto had left his door open.

“So how was your night?” The person asked.

“Deidara shouldn't you be going home.”

“No.” He shook his head, “Itachi asked me to stay and help clean up and I wanted to come bug you before we started to clean.” He smirked, “Soooo how was your night?” His eyes glaring at the purple mark on his neck.

“It was fine.”

“Fine.” Deidara sat up somewhat appalled. “How the fuck was it fine.”

“I don't think throwing up from too much alcohol is consider a good night.” Sasuke protested. “So it was kinda shitty I guess.”

Deidara stood up with his hands on his hips if his hair was as red as his mother’s his face would be the same color, “Are you fucking shitting me? You and my brother confess your feelings for one another after however many years you two tried to hide it, he even gave you a new year’s kiss when the ball drops, he put your sick ass to bed and all you can say that it was shitty.” Deidaras irritation was through the roof and if Sasuke hadn’t been Itachis little brother he would be strangling him at this every moment.

“Excuse me.”

“All you Uchihas are the same.” Deidara began to rant, “We tell you that we love you, even try to show you and all you can say it Hn or Okay.” he began to pace at the foot of Sasukes bed. “Were you two not hugged as a child, is that why you two are so fucking hard headed or is it that you two are just that blind that you really can’t see what is right in front of you?”

Sasuke ignored the last statement, springing from his bed and trying to find his shoes. Naruto confessed and he…himself had confessed first and Sasuke was stupid for not remembering. He grabbed his jacket on the way out the door, leaving the Deidara in his room as he ran down the stairs putting on his coat and checking himself in the mirror. He raised his eyebrows at the dark mark that shown from the hem of his shirt and smiled to himself.

He really had hoped that Naruto had just went home and not anywhere else. He really didn't want to search all over the city for him. The only thing running through his head was that Naruto confessed and he didn't remember a thing. He frantically knocked on the Namikazes door, bouncing from one foot to the other waiting for Naruto to answer the door. After a few minutes that felt like forever Naruto finally opened the door. He was longer in the black pants and horrid orange shirt but was in a pair of running pants and a tank top that showed off his muscular arms. Sasuke wanted to drool.

“What the fuck is your problem.” Naruto asked as Sasuke pushed his way inside. “You tell me to leave, not even a thank you for helping your sick ass out and then you come over here pounding on my god damn door.” He slammed the front door shut, “So what is it Sasuke?”

“Is it true?” Sasuke asked, his fingers fiddling with the bottom of shirt.

“Is what true.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, clearly irritated and a little confused.

Sasuke took a deep breath calming his nerves. “Did you really confess to me?” He exhaled, “Did you really tell me that you loved me?”

“I was just returning the feelings that were confessed first.” Naruto answered, blue locking with black.

“I don't remember confessing anything to you.” Sasuke shook his head.

“You were drunk. Of course you wouldn't.” Naruto sighed, “But I was hoping that you would have, I guessed I hoped a little much.”

Sasuke looked to the floor, he didn't remember anything at all that happened last night even though he racked his brain hard when we walked across the street, hoping that something would come to mind. Throwing up was the only thing that was fresh. A hand touched Sasuke chin bringing his head up to meet blue eyes. He tried hard to think of what happened after he threw up but all he could think about was the puke. He hadn't even heard the steps across the tile floor towards him, too lost in thought.

Naruto backed Sasuke up against the doorway, his thumb running lightly over Sasukes bottom lip. “I can’t keep this feeling locked away anymore.” Naruto began to repeat the confession he was told, “This uncontrollable urge to want to be around you all the time.” He leaned in “To stare at you, to make you angry so you will interact with me, to see you smile and laugh.” He cupped his cheek and Sasukes hand over lapped narutos, “I have loved you since we were kids because you were the only one who ever noticed me.”

“Naruto I--

“Sasuke,” Narutos lips hovered over Sasuke.

“Yes.” He breathed.

“Shut up.” Naruto stated and pressed his lips to Sasukes.

Naruto nibbled on Sasukes bottom lip till he opened his mouth inviting him inside trying to get the others mind to remember. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck, his tongue pressed against Narutos in an attempt to dominate him but the blonde won, when he sucked Sasuke tongue into his mouth and biting down on the appendage. Sasuke gasped, his fingers gripping blonde hair when Naruto thrust his pelvis into Sasukes.

The intensity of the kiss surfaced a few memories of the previous night and he remembered Naruto saying that he loved him and he desperately wanted to hear it again.

Naruto kissed down his jaw, nibbling on his earlobe for a few before continuing down his neck just above the same spot he had marked him before.

“Naruto wait.” Sasuke moaned, his grip on narutos hair pulling his head back from his neck.

“What is it Sasuke?” He leaned forward, giving Sasuke chaste kisses from his top lip to his bottom.

“I was told that you kissed me when the ball dropped.” He stated.

“Yes I did.” He sucked on Sasukes bottom lip for a moment.

“What did you wish for?” He asked and cupped Narutos face with both of his hands.

Naruto smiled and leaned in, his lips barely touching Sasukes as he muttered against his lips. “I wished for you.”

////

Deidara walked down the stairs where Itachi was helping Kisame and Sasori clean the living room. Behind his back a wad of black fabric bunched in his hand.

“Hey Itachi?” Deidara said in his sweetest voice in an attempt to grab the others attention.

He threw the beer bottle into the trash bag be had been holding before looking up at the devilish grin that was plastered to the blonde face. By this time the rest of the gang that had stayed to clean the house which was literally everyone from their group had fluttered into the living room to watch.

“Aren’t you missing something?” Deidara asked and held up the outfit.

“Shit.” He muttered

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!  
> I wanted to write a small new years one shot for my boys to start off the new year so the Who wants to live forever will be on hold for a few days because I am not even half way done with that chapter.  
> But please enjoy!!!  
> Sam ^_^
> 
> P.S: This story came to while I was watching Rick and Morty for some strange reason so you see puns in there from the show that it why, and I was thinking of turning this into an actual story, it would be a short one but it would still be good. Tell me what you think and I will see what I can do!!!


End file.
